Wintry Fondness
by Picturesque
Summary: Harry & Hermione. As winter draws near Hogwarts Castle, the two best friends are immersed in a pleasing conversation. Both don’t realize what is concealed within them...HHR. Romance. Rated ‘M’ For Sex.
1. The Wintry Incident

Novel: Wintry Fondness  
Author: Picturesque  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: 'M'  
Chapter: One

**Novelist Momentum: **Hello, there! Just for all of you to know, this isn't my first-ever story here on Fan Fiction so I hope you can provide me with some constructive criticism in your reviews! I usually handle them pretty well…. In any case, make sure you have read the summary and the rating before you commence to read. Keep in mind that this story contains sex scenes; but not just yet! This chapter is just to give the story a head start, so it's rather short. Okay, I said everything I needed to say so, joyful reading! R & R

* * *

White, sophisticated snowflakes were elegantly deteriorating down to the terrain beneath; gentle, brisk gusts of wind blustered around the beautiful scenery while the moon shone dimly over the horizon as yet another stunning winter season instigated.

Hogwarts Castle contrasted perfectly with the white wonderland. Inside the handsome castle, a hefty number of crackling fires were lit and students were snoozing soundlessly in their oak-wood four-poster beds.

All but two souls were still awake. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were assembled in the Gryffindor Common Room, sitting opposite each other on their favourite, cushiony armchairs. At every possible night, Harry and Hermione would convene to discuss just about everything, when everybody else was asleep. They knew they could confide with each other, knowing that their secrets and such were in safe hands.

Hermione was stroking Crookshanks while talking descriptively about the Unforgivable Curses. Harry was smiling and listened attentively with interest, giving her cat a brief ruffle on the head at the sight of every adorable movement.

"Any of the three curses, if they or not carefully taken care of, can kill. Though I am pretty sure that those who use them are quite advanced…" Hermione sighed, making it clear that she was finished.

Harry said nothing for a moment, gathering all of the information. Hermione embraced herself as Harry's emerald-green eyes sparkled wildly. He suddenly sensed something in the air as Hermione shifted uneasily. Every now and then, their conversations leaded to areas that were habitually embarrassing. As Harry narrowed his eyes slightly, Hermione seemed to have gained enough courage to speak. As she did so, Harry's stomach nervously twirled into a tight knot.

"Um…I _really _hope you don't mind. But…well…" Hermione said, trying her best to muster up some appropriate words.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, trying to catch her chocolate-brown eyes with difficulty.

"I'm cold." Hermione stated quitely, after a long moment of silence.

Harry's knot that once subsisted in his stomach vanished almost instantly. He released a sigh of relief. For a split second he had thought it would've had to do with something he had done wrong, or worse.

He looked around and saw that his cosy midnight-blue sweater was draped casually over his armchair.

"Oh! God, I thought it was going to be something way more awful. Here, no problem." Harry said.

He stood up and walked over to her, sitting beside her while aiding to help herself in the clothing. Hermione smiled and let him do the work. As Harry finished he began to make sure Hermione was comfortable, straightening the creases and so forth. He began to stand up but his hand was unexpectedly grasped. It was nothing forceful, just enough to grab his attention.

"Stay here, Harry. I want to tell you something." Hermione said, her eyes blazing tensely.

Harry sensed something significant was about to occur. He sat down, shuffling as close to her and wrapped his left arm around her waist sociably.

"You can tell me everything…" Harry said, calmly.

Hermione tried to move. Her body appeared to be petrified, along with her mouth. She was resentful to speak at all though she needed to tell him, she had to. She couldn't keep her long reserved secret within her forever and live in misery.

Hermione's situation was simple, though complicated at the same time. She wasn't exactly sure how long she had felt this way, how she definitely loved Harry. She bit her lower lip before she unconsciously began to explain herself with motions.

"Harry…I…can't…" Hermione stammered, her lips quivering.

She gazed into his memorizing eyes reassuringly and got hold of the hand that was placed neatly around her waist. Hermione refused to look at his face though she did resist the temptation to manoeuvre it up her arm and around her neck. Harry breathed in, slightly surprised. She then guided it underneath her white shirt. As his hand made contact with her skin, she shivered in bliss. She suddenly shattered back to realism.

_What have I done? _

She looked at Harry, who seemed, to Hermione, quite relaxed; like nothing had actually happened. But something _did _happen.

She was on the brink of tears; her eyes were shiny and luminous. She felt blameworthy; she had made it so apparent to Harry and she did so in a manner that she didn't feel too proud of. Hermione sniffed and stood up little by little and began to back away, scared, while feeling absolutely guilty with herself.

"Hermione…" Harry said, trying to console her.

"Don't Harry…" Hermione said, now crying silently.

Too many sensations were effervescing inside her. She didn't want a response from Harry; she didn't want to listen to anything that would make her feel worse. Additional tears gushed down her alluring cheeks while she began to walk quite quickly up the stairs. Before she could, though, it was her hand that was grabbed unpredictably. Harry brought her closer, not wanting to see his best friend cry.

"Don't cry, Mione…" Harry said, soothingly.

He used his free hand and wiped the tears away from her face with his thumb. He then, on his own, moved her hand up his shirt all the way to reach the area where she could feel his heartbeat. She realized it was beating pleasantly fast. He moved closer and resumed what he was doing earlier, by stroking gently the skin on her stomach. They both pulled themselves in a warm embrace. Hermione moved her hand to his back and began caressing it tenderly.

Hermione then moved back, just as she did before.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I really need to go to bed. I…I…" Hermione said, breathlessly.

Hermione still wasn't sure whether Harry had gotten the message. She didn't even know whether he had accepted the situation. She needed his response badly. Harry stood there for a few moments, looking utterly confused himself. Both Harry's and Hermione's heart were pounding desperately, pleading for any reaction whatsoever.

* * *

**Novelist Momentum: **Well, there is the first chapter. I do have an actual plot to the story, as you might have all guessed. Yet, I hope you can help me. In your reviews, include something you want to happen in this story. Suggest what Harry or Hermione could say and/or what could happen after this event. Propose something that could happen further on in the story. In short, give some ideas! Though this is _my _story for _you_, thought I still want it to be partly from _you _to _me_. This way, we can create a fascinating story together.

**REVIEW! DON'T FORGET TO ADD YOUR IDEAS FOR THE STORY! **

_Love, Picturesque_


	2. Harry & Hermione Battle

Novel: Wintry Fondness  
Author: Picturesque  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: 'M'  
Chapter: Two

**Novelist Momentum: **Hey, there! Thank you so much to all of those who reviewed. You surely already know how much I appreciate it! In this chapter you shall experience another sentiment; you might want to hate a certain character here. By the way, I edited the first chapter using your suggestions from your reviews so I hope you can read it again and tell me if it is any better in your review…

* * *

Harry stumbled back and grabbed the edge of the armchair for support. He wasn't content with what he had just done. He shook his head vigorously and wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead. His breathing became ragged and shallow. He looked at his hands in disbelief and then at Hermione whose face was decorated with dried tears.

With one last glance, he exited the Gryffindor Common Room through the portrait hole, running further and further away; as far from Hermione as he could get. Hermione could still remember the scared expression that was plastered over his face when he left abruptly, with no words.

That was when the trouble began. From that day onwards, Harry had transformed into something that ruined and destroyed Hermione's life, a little more every single day.

At every attempt, Hermione was unsuccessfully to find anything warm, reassuring and friendly in Harry's eyes. He scowled almost continuously at Hermione, which has now become a daily ritual. He avoided her in classes, during meals and their nightly meetings existed no more.

His voice became dark, cold and menacing. His face was always left expressionless and unreadable, showing no esteem and respect to anyone; especially towards Hermione. On one significant night, Harry was on the brink of becoming evil.

Hermione was sitting by the fire by herself; broken hearted, exhausted and miserable. She was knitting some scarves for Harry; for him to wear during Quidditch, though she was only going to give them to him when everything was settled, if they were ever going to be. That day was one of her free nights, and it was the same for Harry. Harry had not yet entered the Common Room to go to sleep and so she was patiently waiting for him. She knew nothing gracious was going to take place here tonight. But what Harry was doing was devastating her, and it simply had to be stopped.

Hermione looked at her finished scarves, a proud look spread over her face. Her spirits were raised just a little, but not enough to make her feel any better. She was about to pack up and leave, giving up on waiting for Harry when she suddenly heard the portrait hole open.

"Oh, it's you." Harry said, not bothering to even look at her.

Hermione sat back down instantaneously, and immediately felt like vermin in his eyes.

"Yes, of course it's me! Surprising is it?" Hermione said, clutching her scarves in immediate rage, disapproving Harry's impoliteness.

"No, not really." Harry said, curtly.

He began walking up the stairs that lead to his dormitory, pretending that Hermione was entirely transparent. He showed no emotion, no sentiment.

"Harry! Can't you just stop acting like just a-" Hermione shouted, standing up rapidly.

"Stop acting like WHAT!" Harry snapped, his voice rising as the seconds ticked by.

His head twisted involuntarily to stare at Hermione. She was quite surprised he actually bothered to look at her.

"You know _exactly _what I am talking about, Harry! Don't you _dare_ try to hide away!" Hermione said, shrilly.

"Most unfortunately, I have no idea whatsoever what you are talking about-" Harry said, calmly.

"DAMN IT, HARRY! What's the matter with you! Why have you been treating me like such a worthless piece of-" Hermione screeched, though she was cut off.

"I've been treating you like I've always done, you daft idiot! Now if you'll excuse me…" Harry said, inches away from turning the doorknob to his dormitory.

"Stop interrupting me! Can't you just listen?" Hermione said, piercingly.

Hermione's blood was boiling, bubbling with rage and anger. She felt water form in her eyes, pain written all over her face. This wasn't the real Harry, not the Harry she knew.

"You know what? _Flarearous!_" Harry shouted, pointing his wand straight at her.

The spell flew at an amazing speed towards Hermione with perfect aim. The impact was so harsh she felt herself slam into the broom closet behind her. Her head smacked painfully against the surface, a burning feeling overwhelmed her. She felt herself grow weaker, on the verge of fainting…

Harry had a face that showed he was swollen with pride, showing emotion for the first time in three whole months.

Hermione felt tortured and her eyesight was weak. She could scarcely make out Harry twisting the doorknob. At the same time, she was surprised that no one had come out to see what was going on. She knew she was going to wake up some place else the next day…

* * *

**Novelist Momentum: **Well, there you go. Another chapter finished which I hope you have taken pleasure from reading! I hope you are feeling angry at Harry…oh so very angry. You will discover more in the next chapter. Now, pay close attention. Romance will definitely be arriving soon so stay with us! The sex scenes, yes there are going to be more than just one, are quite graphic. I hope you do realise that in Hogwarts, doing so is quite…tricky though I'll manage to figure something out. Please take a moment to read the answers to your reviews below!

* * *

**Goddess of the heart - update soon I like it!**

I'm glad you like it and I will try my best to post the next chapter up very soon!

**OrliGolas-4eva - That was okay, I just don't understand some bits and pieces. How did Hermione come to have such strong feelings for Harry? That's a thing you should point out or write about in the next chapter or so? Or why was Harry so comfortable with what Hermione was doing with him, parsay; the whole thing with him touching her in places that friends usually don't touch? Is it because they're so comfortable with each other that they don't have problems with it, or is it that they're both realizing that they have feelings for one another, and are just afraid to admit them to each other and to themselves? I don't know. Those are just some questions that have been running through my mind when I was reading it. Hopefully you can answer them in the next chapter or so. I hope you update soon, I'm really looking forward to the next chapter.**

Thank you for pointing out those areas. The first chapter was basically an introduction where you are not supposed to concisely know what was going on. Hermione was basically more of the protagonist, the main character, and so you were more likely to understand what she was thinking. Hermione was entranced basically, though everything should be explained in this chapter, which I hope you enjoyed! You will hopefully have discovered more about Harry in this chapter! Thank you once again for the constructive criticism and I am look forward to our next review!

**imber de caelum - What a sweet story! I loved it. Although I'm not sure I can picture Hermione suggesting the use of the Unforgivable curses on anyone, even Death Eaters. Maybe Harry would, but it seems harsh. Anyway, you did a great job, and I'm eagerly waiting for more.**

Thanks, I am glad you found it sweet! Hermione was suggesting so because Death Eaters are mainly the ones who use them and probably all the readers who read when Harry was trying to use the Crucio! Spell on Bellatrix they were most certainly looking forward to read her torture. Though thanks for suggesting, I really appreciate it! Hope you liked this chapter.

**Miss Myrtle360 - I think Hermione's right on her Death Eater logic.**

**Aw, Hermione, Harry really likes you. I hope you can see it.**

**...My mind is completely blank. I'm really bad at creating stories. I guess...Harry could say something along the lines of, "Let's do this again soon." It could confuse Hermione, who would end up thinking about it for a long time, agonizing over it. Or something like that...**

**Well, please update soon!**

**Hugs & Fuzzles**

**MM360**

Thank you for contributing ideas! I made Harry a little subtle though, right I hope you've enjoyed the chapter, Miss Myrtle360!

**Murderer-of-wormtail - keep writing**

Thanks! I will!

**ScarletAngel3000 - This story is so beautifully written and with all the emotions it has made me feel. As for a thirteen year old guy writing a story like this that is at the level of a college student shows a bloody lot of talent for story writing. Please update soon!**

Wow! That was a really encouraging review, I am glad you appreciate my style of writing . Just for you to know, if you haven't read my note above, I replaced the first chapter with an edited version as I wanted to make the story slightly clearer and it is essential that you read it because it will reflect a lot on the forthcoming chapters. Anyways, thank you for raising my sprits!

* * *

**Novelist Momentum: **Review, please! I am simply dying to know what you think about this chapter! If you have constructive criticism, please include it! Remember to keep adding your ideas! Thank you to Miss Myrtle360, I shall use the idea later on.

_Love, Picturesque_


End file.
